Tap water typically contains salts such as calcium carbonate that deposit on hard surfaces, for example, on bathroom fixtures with a decorative or protective coating applied by physical vapor deposition and the like. Limescale deposits are usually removed using an acidic composition that can dissolve away the mineral deposit. Usually, such a composition contains phosphoric acid, which can be corrosive. Further, bathroom soils contain soap scum in addition to mineral deposits, and the presence of soap scum interferes with compositions currently used to remove limescale.
There remains a need for improved cleaning compositions effective against limescale and soap scum on bathroom surfaces.